Podcast Transcript 2011-04-08
Hey farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official FarmVille podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking more about the English Countryside, including new quests and the ability to pause farms. We'll also talk about the Spring Garden, the refreshed Wishing Well, and you guys will all be given a sneak peek about what's coming in FarmVille in the near future. Many of you have flocked to see the English Countryside, enjoying the lush new scenery, mastering all new crops, and taking advantage of the fertile soil for extra harvesting bonuses, and, of course, many of you also have the new sheep pen and have experienced the joy of breeding your own sheep. This is an exciting time for FarmVille, and we will be continuing to add new features to the English Countryside in the coming weeks. One of the important thing on the English Countryside is the ability to toggle farm pausing, recently with the release of English Countryside, if you are on one farm, the other farm is paused, so not only will your crops won't wither, but they also can not grow either, so for example, if you are in the English farm, your home farm will be paused. If you choose to go back to your home farm, your English farm will be paused. As of April 4th, we have changed the option to pause your farms, that means if you want to pause and play, you can choose what you want to do and click save, if you do want to change it, just change how you like it and select save. Currently, if you don't want to pause your farms, that means your crops will grow, no matter which farm you're on. Along with farm pausing, we have released more quests that was released for you on Wednesday this week. if you already finish the first 2 set of quests, which is the sheep pen and the pub, you'll be able to experience 2 new set of quests, including the dairy barn and the historical society. It doesn't matter which quest section you're on. Once you have finished your dairy barn quests, which means all of the quests in the dairy barn quest, you'll have the ability to place a sheep pen on your home farm and you will finally breed your sheep on your home farm. And lastly is the release of the Spring Garden. It is a multi-level constructible building which will harvest for flowers later. You will get the base of the Spring Garden for free the first time you play FarmVille after the update, and you immediately be entered into placement mode. You can place the Spring Garden on your farm now, or you can choose to place it in your gift box for use later by clicking on the multi-tool button. You must be at Level 5 or higher to place the Spring Garden. Once the frame is placed on your farm, you can click look inside to see your progress. Level 1 requires 12 parts, Level 2 requires 48 parts, and Level 3 requires 90 parts in total. You can acquire those parts via farm cash, neighbours, and special delivery boxes. When the Spring Garden is finished, you can choose what kind you want on your farm, for example, if you choose a large garden, a medium garden, and a small garden, you can choose what garden you want. Similar to other buildings, you can finish constructing your buildings now, or you can finish immediately with farm cash. If you can change the look of the Spring Garden, please click look inside on the selection window. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. We have more quests coming to the English Countryside in the next few weeks, which will completely improve your quests so far. In the coming weeks, we will be making 5 major changes to your farm, including revamping the storage interface, the gift box, a much new addition to our new players, and adding a cursor mode to building parts, if that sounds a little bit confusing, don't worry, it is just saying that, we are going to make use of building materials a whole lot easier on your farm. The new Spring Basket is coming for those flowers and you will be collecting in the Spring Garden, with a set of items to redeem them with. Some additions will be coming to the pigpen as well, changes we think you're going to like a lot. Alright folks, well that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious, and I'll be back on April 25th, to bring you all the latest news and information about FarmVille, from Zynga. Happy Farming Everybody!